Why me?
by SecretiveWhisper
Summary: For DannyFANtom99. Paulina didn't expect this to happen, not one bit. But who would? What would you do if you were dragged into a hudge ghost fight, your DNA gets re-agranged and you have to save Team Phantom? Well that's what Paulina has to deal with. R&R READ DARKSHADE5221'S STORY GHOSTLY FRIENDSHIPS! OR NO UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Request for DannyFANtom99. **

**NUMBER 34!**

**READ DARKSHADE5221'S STORY GHOSTLY FRIENDSHIPS! OR NO UPDATE!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Paulina Sánchez walked down the stairs of FentonWork's lab following Dr. Maddie Fenton Aka Loser of Casper High's Mom, Danny Fenton.

Paulina didn't want to be here, not one bit. Who would? The Fentons' were known for explosions nearly every day! But Paulina's parents insisted that she do something worth college credit, so she had to find a job for an internship. Plus add the fact that her crush Inviso-Bill or known now as Danny Phantom, was a ghost hunter. Add all those and what do you get? An internship at FentonWorks in Amity Park, that's what.

Dr. Fenton, is what Maddie told Paulina to call her in the lab. It surprized the spanish girl that Mrs. Fenton was a doctor, she thought you'd had to work at a hospital to be a doctor. Mrs. Fenton laughed when Paulina said that, Maddie explained that she was a scientist of the Paranormal Aka Ghosts.

So that's why the queen B of Casper HIgh was sitting in the middle of the laboratory in the house of Amity Park's ghost hunters.

Paulina soothed the wrinkles in her white skirt and pushed her hair out of her face. She smiled at Dr. Fenton, who smiled back.

Dr. Fenton cleared her throat. "Okay, Paulina. You see this?" she asked while waving a hand over a green and silver gun that was resting on the counter behind her. Paulina squinted to get a better look.

"Yeah, that's a gun."

"What kind of gun?"

"A green and silver one?" Paulina guessed while shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on, try again." Dr. Fenton said encouragingly to her, Paulina relaxed her shoulder muscles and closed her eyes trying to think of an answer.

"An ecto-gun!" Paulina said, it was easy she just had to remember Phantom's thermos. The Thermos was sliver and green also, and it was a ghost hunting weapon. Who knew memorizing Phantom trivia could come in handy?

Dr. Fenton smiled and picked the gun up. "Good! Now you see this glowing green liquid?" she asked pointing the said thing in the top of the gun. The liquid seemed to be glowing, you could tell from the slight aura surrounding it.

Paulina blinked, no one except ghost hunters knew the answer to that. Maddie must have noticed because she said the answer.

"This ghost ectoplasm, it's sorta like human blood. Except if you use another ghost's ectoplasm ageist another ghost, the more powerful ecto-signture will over power the other's. So we, ghost hunters, try to get a powerful ectoplasm sample from a powerful ghost. A ghost probably in the nine's danger level." Dr. Fenton explained, Paulina blinked trying to progress the information given to her.

_Okay so studying Phan Trivia isn't going to help me here _Paulina thought with a sigh. Here she thought this was going to be easy. Yeah, easier said then done.

Dr. Fenton understood Paulina's look, ghost hunting wasn't as easy as everyone thought. "Don't worry, Sweetie. I'm not making you memorize everything, I know it's a lot to take in but you still have to study. Alright?" she asked, Paulina nodded.

"Okay," Dr. Fenton started while pointing to the end of the lab, on the end of the lab was the Fentons' most extraordinary invention, The Fenton Ghost Portal.

"You see that?" Maddie asked, Paulina raised on eyebrow at her but nodded none the less.

_How could I not see it? _Paulina thought.

"You know my son, Danny. Right?" Dr. Fenton asked.

"Yeah, we go it the same school." the latina said honestly, even though she didn't like referring to that fact that the town's ghost hunter's kids go to her school.

"Then this should be easier to explain." Dr. Fenton said as she rubbed the back of her neck, her son picked up the same nervous habit.

"Around three years ago, my husband and I built the ghost portal based on our college research. But when we turned the portal on here, it didn't work. So, Danny and his friends tried fixing it while we were upstairs with Jasmine. And when we came back down, we found Danny passed out on the floor with the portal working." She said, her eyes filled with worry when she told the part about Danny.

Paulina's Prov

Fenton fixed the portal? How?

My Papa would never let me near a ghost weapon without an adult, but Dr, Fenton left Manson, Foley and Fenton alone down here? But hey, they've been around ghost weapons for a while now. They might know what to touch and what not to touch, right?

I shrugged the thoughts off.

I shouldn't be thinking about the freak trio, I should be focusing on what Dr. Fenton is saying. Then maybe if I know how it hunt ghosts maybe Phantom might want to date me!

My heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Everyone says I'm obsessed with Phantom, but really, I'm not _that _obsessed as people make me out. Phantom is just a mystery, and ever since I was little I loved solving mysteries. Papa and Mama said I said, I have a knack at solving them.

"So," Dr. Fenton said. "Because of that Danny turned on our ghost portal. It was a break through for our research! That's how most if the weapons we built got invented. Because of the ghost energy radiating off the portal helped contain ectoplasm from the ghost world or the ghost zone."

Yep, FentonWorks knows a lot about ghosts. That's a fact.

I put the back of my hand ageist my mouth just in time for a yawn to escape my mouth. Dr. Fenton noticed this because she check the time on her wristwatch, she winced when she saw the time.

"It is getting late. Paulina, do you want a ride home?" Dr. Fenton asked as she pulled the hood of her jumpsuit down, revealing short brown hair and dark violet eyes.

"No, thank you, Dr. Fenton. I think I'm going to walk home." I answered, she nodded.

* * *

"Bye, Dr. Fenton!" I yelled as I waved towards said person. She smiled and closed the door.

It wasn't that cold, it was almost summer. But somehow the night's still have a slight chill, so I brought I jacket with me.

I know it isn't save to walk home at 10 because of the ghost attacks. Sometimes you just have too just to feel the adrenalin in your veins.

After walking for a couple of minutes towards my home. I looked up at the nighttime sky and smiled.

My Mama was up their...She got killed during a ghost attack before Phantom showed up, Papa never liked Phantom because of that. He claimed that if Phantom had showed up sooner than Mama would still be here.

But would she? Well, you never know. But Phantom shouldn't be the one to blame.

When I finally reached home, I looked around in my purse for my house keys.

Gum? No.

IPhone? No.

Phone number...I'll save that for later.

Keys? Bingo.

I pulled them out, inserted them in the lock, and turned. The door opened revealing my Papa sitting in the living room reading a new paper, I smiled. He always waited for me to come home ever since what happened with Mama.

"I'm home," I said catching his attention. He put his paper aside and got up.

"How was it?" Papa asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess."

"Well...You should head up stairs and get ready then."

I nodded and started walking towards the stairs, not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "G'night, Papa. Te amo." I said, he smiled warmly.

"Te amo."

With that I walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Te Amo means 'I Love You' **

**there's your Spanish for today! FYI I'm Cuban, so that means I'm Spanish! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Since Butch didn't really show Paulina's character throughout the show, I decided to give her one ^^ **

**DannyFANtom99 - No problem! I'm honored that you asked me too write it! ^^**

**DarkShade5221 - No prob!**

**Shin Obin - I will!**

**DannySamLover20 - I will!**

* * *

Why me?

Chapter 2

Paulina lay in her pink bed, unable to sleep—she tried to fall asleep but after a while she just gave up, knowing it was useless.

I can't just lay here and do nothing.

Paulina thought for a moment before deciding to pull out a book labeled 'Famila Moments! Te Amo!' (A/N: For those of you who don't know Spanish it means 'Family Moments! I love you!')She smiled as her finger traced the edges of her mother's face.

Paulina and her mother made the book when she was six. It was only full of _little_ family things such as birthdays, holidays, ect. but it meant a lot to Paulina. It was the only link she had left of her mother.

Said 15-year-old put the book against her chest and took a deep breath. She _wanted_ to look at it—no one was _making_ her. She carefully opened the scrapbook to the first page.

The page showed a smiling Paulina, just 4-years-old, riding on her papa's back, her mama smiling next to them. Paulina didn't have any siblings—her parents were about to try again before the ghost attacked...

Paulina's POV (A/N: I need to do the story in her POV more often, huh?)

Why was I looking through this? It always brought back memories—memories that I had been trying to forget for a while now. Sometimes the memories helped me through tough times but they also made me miss her all the more...

A crash came from outside and I jumped up in shock. I ran towards my window and my eyes widened when I saw what was happening outside. Some sort of genie ghost with long black hair was causing trouble, but where was Phantom? He was always nearby when a ghost attacked.

I looked around the sky looking for a certain white-haired, green-eyed ghost boy. Not another ghost in sight... Something was wrong...

I grabbed my dark pink coat and walked down the stairs. I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I just had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong, and I was going to find out what.

My bare feet stepped carefully on each step, careful not to put too much pressure on the wood. I didn't want to wake Papa up with the creaking stairs; he was already protective enough of me after what happened with Mama.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs and in front of the door, I opened the front door. I check my left, right and behind me to make sure I was alone.

Outside was colder than earlier, the cold nipped by cheeks it made me already miss being inside.

The ghost was bigger than I realized. Her hair waved around her lime-green skin covering one of her blood-red eyes, when she saw me she blinked and looked me up and down.

"You!" her echoing voice boomed, talk about dramatic. "Are you a member of that meddlesome team?!" she asked. I blinked, what team?

"N-no..." I squeaked.

"Then who _dares_ to stand in front of Desiree?" She asked, narrowing her eyes...err...eye.

So her name was Desiree... At least I found _something_ out.

"Paulina," I replied.

For some reason she smiled knowingly.

"So, 'Paulina', what is your greatest desire?" Desiree asked, more calmly this was she, bipolar?

I didn't answer her; she just came closer. The closer she came, the colder I felt.

"M-m-man, when I wished I knew how Phantom felt, I didn't mean it like this!" I cried, shivering as Desiree smiled evilly.

She raised her hands up in the air.

"So you have wished it; then so it shall be!" she yelled.

A strange pink energy spread towards me.

An energy of some sort ran through my veins and I could feel a buzzing sound run through my head. Everything started hurting.

I screamed.

* * *

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA...CrypticMoonFang!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews~ **

**DannySamLover20 - I did ^^**

**DannyFANtom99 - It's no prob, thank you for asking me to write it :) **

**Shin Obin - I FAILED YOU IN UPDATING! **

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro - No she won't since she isn't jealous of Danny, Tucker was jealous but she's not. **

* * *

Why me?

Chapter 3

Paulina's Prov

I had a pounding headache, I sat up and rubbed my forehead to sooth the pain.

But something caught my attechion it was for two reasons.

1, my skin looked paler and I was back in my bedroom. How could that be? I remember I was outside last night, so how was I in my room at...

My aqua colored eyes scanned for my alarm clock, they widened when they saw the time.

7:45! Crap! I'm late!

I jumped out, it felt more like I flew out, of my pink colored bed to get ready for school.

_Why me? _

_By Secretive Whisper  
_

I sighed at I ran a hand through my hair to make it look decent for first period. My feet were aching so bad!

_That's what you get for walking in heels _That though ran through my head, Ok, I had to admit I had a stupid moment for putting them on.

"Hey, Paulina!" A voice yelled my name, I turned to look at the source of the voice. The voice belonged to my best friend, Star Madison. "Why do you look so pale?" Star asked, her eyes scanning me up and down.

There's no way I could tell her why, I don't even know what happened! I couldn't tell her yet...Not until I figure it out myself.

"Guess I haven't had a tan in a while," I lied, she seemed to buy it since she nodded her head and dropped the subject.

A beep came from Star's pocket, she pulled out her phone. "Whoa! Come on, where going to be late for English!" she said while grabbing her backpack off the floor.

I followed Star to Mr. Lancer's classroom Aka the most boring place on earth. When we knocked on the door, Mr. Lancer already had a tardy slip in his hand with 'Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley' on it, those guys must come tardy pretty often.

How was I to know? Normally Star and I were chatting it up with the other A-list kids, or I was just doodling in my Diary. So I guess you can say I wasn't really paying attention.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ms. Madison, Ms. Sánchez. Why are you both late?" he asked us while raising an eyebrow.

I looked at my watch, we were four minutes early. "Where not late, Mr. Lancer," I said while showing him the time. "See? We still have four more minutes." He nodded and muttered a 'very well' under his breath.

Star shot me a smile as we where walking to our seats. "Nice one, Paulie." she whispered to me once we were sitting, I smiled and nodded.

I set my backpack purse on the floor and pulled out my English notebook, a pencil and my diary.

"So, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley are absent?" Our bald teacher said, no response came from anyone. Guess they're expecting the famous trio to barge in any minute.

"Hmph, alright." He said as he scribbled the attendance list down, I sighed as I sketched two wisps of colors forming into a heart just as Mr. Lancer started the lesson.

* * *

**He he. Sorry it was short but I just started this school year ^^' A LOT of homework and my back is killing me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews~**

**DannyFANtom99 - Stop thanking me! You asked me to write it, I'm just the girl typing ^^**

**DannySamLover20 - Thankies. **

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro - Thank you :3**

* * *

Why Me?

Chapter 4

At lunch the latino girl sat outside under the shade of a tree watching Dash Baxter and Kwan Lee practice for the up-coming football game.

_I swear, they're in every sports club..._

Paulina thought with a sigh escaping her rose-pink painted lips, she pushed a loose strand of her hair back. While her best friend, Star, pushed the orange shades of her sunglasses up the bridge of her frail nose.

"You okay, Paulina?" The blonde asked in a genuine tone, "you've been out of it since this morning. And _do not _say 'your alright' cause' I so know your not!" she asked while planting her hands on her waist, an eyebrow raised. Her tone had been rougher this time, with an accusing vibe.

The aqua eyed girl bit her lip in nervousness, her mind desperately trying to think of an excuse to say.

Star sighed, realising her tone of voice may have sounded rude and judgemental, "I'm sorry, it's just that...Your my best friend, Paulina, I'm worried about you." she said in a more careful tone this time, Star once you got to know her was a sweet girl who cared about her friends it's just that she _always _tried to please everyone. No matter how hard it was, she did it.

"Please just tell me and I'll stop pestering you about it," The blonde said while resting her sun glasses on her head.

Paulina stood up and swung her purse over her shoulder, "I'm headed to the mall, wanna come with?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Even though Star was her best friend, Paulina just didn't feel comfortable talking about what had happened last night. She even barely understood it!

"Can't," Star said, letting the earlier subject drop, "I have Science next, not free period. And Mrs. Evans would _kill _me if I missed another one of her classes. Maybe some other time." she said with a sparkle of hatred in her hazel eyes, Paulina laughed. So far in the school year Star and Mrs. Evans were going at it, the class even placed a bet to see how would win but they normally placed more bets on Danny Fenton and Sam Manson hooking up.

The latino nodded her head, a giggle escaping her throat every once in a while. "Cool, tell my favorite teacher I said 'Hi!'," she said, laughing even more when she saw Star's reaction.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you, too!"

Paulina waved goodbye to the other female, as soon as she saw Star wave back, Paulina started to walk down the sidewalk towards the local mall. Being grateful that Amity was a small town.

Being bored quickly Paulina pulled out her IPhone and checked her texts, she quickly sent a text to Dash saying where she was just in case he needed her. An E-mail from Amity News popped up with a 'ding!' she quickly clicked the app and read.

'_Danny Phantom...Gone?' _the article read in big bold letters. The Hispanic girl sucked in a breath, turns out Amity just noticed that today while she knew since yesterday.

'_Earlier this morning a ghost by the name of 'Ghost X' (Jasmine Fenton - daughter of the ghost hunters, Jack and Madeline Fenton - classified) paparazzi were waiting in waiting for the famous or infamous, Danny Phantom, to appear. _

_They waited until the Red Huntress showed up and deactivated the Ghosts' battle armor, she told us that 'A local ghost boy taught her how to fight Ghost X or Skulker' she said before she left. So far all day today they've been no signs of Phantom. That's all for today.' _

Paulina kept reading the article over and over, hoping her eyes were lying to her. No matter how many times she read it, it was the same thing. For once she was thankful that she choose the Fentons' to learn for college credit from, surely they'll be trying to figure out what happened to Phantom...Right?

* * *

Turns out Paulina was sorta right.

Said girl sat in the lab once more, but this time Jack was down there also, trying to build a ghost hunting weapon. Most parents would consider not letting their children near guns, then you have the Fentons' who build and test guns near children.

_Geez. Now I know why Fenton is so shaken up all the time! _

Paulina thought while Mr. Fenton put the newly made weapon in her face. "Jack! Stop that!" Dr. Maddie Fenton said, scowling at her husband. Sometimes Paulina could be amazed by Mrs. Fenton's personality, she seemed so strong and sure of her self. She stood up to her large husband for Pete's sake and was a ghost hunter!

"Sorry, Paulina, it's just the news about Phantom just has us...well, worked up as you might say," Maddie said, her arms crossed, "Jack and I didn't even think ghosts can leave their haunt, but Phantom just did! It can be important for our research." she explained, her dark violet eyes lit up in excitement with each and every word. You could tell that she loved what she did.

The cheerleader smiled forgivingly, "It's okay, Dr. Fenton, I'm pretty curious myself about Phantom," she confessed, the brunette smiled brightly.

"Then I have a feeling you'll like this," Dr. Fenton said as she pulled Paulina up the stairs from where her husband worked on his new device, she guided Paulina towards the OP center.

The latina remembered the OP center from the stolen parent's thing a while back, but she kept her mouth closed as she listened to Mrs. Fenton explain what the OP center was for and it's usage.

It was pretty interesting the girl had to admit.

Maddie rested her red goggles on her head, her brown-ish red-ish hair getting a little messy in the progress. "It's sorta like a portable lab in a blimp," she explained, motioning around the room, "This entire room can transform into a jet also."

Paulina kept paying attention, aqua eyes filled with curiosity.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
